


Нуб и геймер

by jana_nox



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Gaming, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: — 39 градусов, — с умным видом объявил доктор в халате, обвинительно демонстрируя собравшейся публике градусник. — Вы как-то умудрились сломать Марка-хена.





	Нуб и геймер

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на первый Kpop Bingooo! по пинку от великой Гали для любимой Машеньки. <3

— 39 градусов, — с умным видом объявил доктор в халате, обвинительно демонстрируя собравшейся публике градусник. — Вы как-то умудрились сломать Марка-хена.

Окей, положим, доктор у них был не настоящий (“Эй! — возмутился только что поступивший в ординатуру Бэмбэм, — я уже без пяти минут дипломированный специалист, мне осталось доучиться всего три тысячи лет!”), но иметь в квартире правильно функционирующий градусник Ендже мог себе позволить. Белый халат их почти-настоящему доктору заменял светлый пиджак с круглыми блестящими пуговицами, и его Бэмбэм принес в гости на своей блистательной персоне, попутно впустив в квартиру толпу их общих друзей и жаркий летний воздух.

Марк жалобно застонал и попробовал спрятаться от окружающих поглубже в одеяло. Марк и Ендже, все четыре года университета умудрившиеся прожить в одной общаге без единой ссоры, уже десять дней жили в новой квартире где-то на задворках Сеула. И Ендже, всегда бывший простым романтичным пареньком в душе, сегодня собирался купить им по такому поводу тортик в комбини и хорошенько отпраздновать эту годовщину и, возможно, наконец-то заодно признаться своему хорошему другу тире руммейту в своих настоящих чувствах. Ну, например, в том, что тот ему немножко нравится, ну точнее, как нравится, в смысле больше, чем просто друг, но чувства эти, занимавшие так много места в сердце Ендже, были совершенно точно не платонические.

Марк, конечно, был слишком красавчиком, но и его, Ендже, не на помойке нашли, уговаривал он себя. И в последнее время ему то и дело казалось, что Марк тоже к нему что-то такое чувствует, но надо было обладать особым даром эмпатии (которым Ендже точно не обладал), чтобы предсказать, как пройдет их разговор. Переволновавшись, он вскочил ни свет ни заря, в рамках прокрастинации переделал кучу домашних дел, попутно случайно облив спящего Марка из лейки (аджумма, сдававшая им квартирку, требовала в счет микроскопической части квартплаты ежедневно прыскать и поливать горшки с цветами). Врубив кондиционер посильнее, он наконец-то выскочил за продуктами (читай: тортиком). 

За это время промокший Марк, очевидно, умудрился заболеть.

— Не говори глупостей, — одернул Ендже тоже не нашедший сразу после выпуска из универа работу, но еще сохранивший рациональность мышления Джинен. — Сколько ты там бегал — час? Никто бы не сумел заболеть так быстро.

На самом деле целых три часа, потому что “сегодня наша анниверсари, кстати, вместе с этим угощением я хочу предложить тебе свои руку и сердце” тортик должен был быть самым красивым и вкусным, такие как раз продавали в одной пекарне в самом центре города. 

— Это все сеульская погода. Каждое лето кто-нибудь заболевает от этих кондиционеров, — по-стариковски заныл Джебом. — Давайте я заберу Коко на время, пока Марк-хен разводит болезнетворные вирусы и бактерии в вашей квартире?

После выпуска из ветеринарного Джебом никак не мог устроиться в какую-нибудь клинику для домашних животных, и вместо этого проводил время, подкармливая всех местных кошек в своем районе и подрабатывая догситтером для собак и кошек, богатенькие семьи которых уехали из палящего Сеульского ада на каникулы. Ендже поспешно спрятал Коко у Марка под одеялом. Марк отвлекся от приступов кашля и попытался отпихнуть его (а заодно и чересчур истово любящего животных Джебома) одетой в дырявый носок ногой. 

— Мама говорит, это просто простуда, — подтвердил только что закончивший говорить по телефону Югем. — Пациенту надо только много пить, много спать, питаться неострой кашей и никаких компьютеров!

В ответ на это заявление Марк попытался что-то запротестовать, но вместо членораздельной речи из его горла вырвалось только воронье карканье, которому жалобно вторили завывания Коко из-под одеяла.

— Марку-хену нельзя без компьютера? — предложил вариант перевода их коллективного протеста Бэмбэм. — Я, кстати, всегда хотел проверить, умрет ли он без подзарядки. Может, он у нас типа дриада современного мира — только вместо фотосинтеза питается излучением от монитора.

В ответ Марк (и так предпочитавший словам дело) попытался в него что-то бросить, но достойного снаряда, кроме все того же дырявого носка, под рукой не нашел, поэтому жест у него вышел такой же слабый и болезненный, как и сам пациент сейчас.

— У него через полтора часа стрим, — пояснил Ендже. — А пропустить нельзя — фанаты не поймут.

Это эпохальное видео в итоге получило название “Нуб пытается пройти квест вместо своего заболевшего бойфренда-геймера”, и, стоило ему только прийти в себя, Марк потратил кучу времени и сил, чтобы удалить его со своего канала и из других более труднодоступных уголков интернета (довольно безуспешно). 

А Ендже просто переволновался, окей?

Первые пятнадцать минут ушло на то, чтобы температурящий Марк вспомнил пароль от своего аккаунта. Еще через полчаса веселая компания, уже успевшая сгонять за пивом и закусками (и лекарством для Марка), приступила к поеданию анниверсари тортика. 

— И почему люди платят деньги за то, просто чтобы посмотреть, как кто-то играет, — в десятитысячный раз спросил Джебом. — Никак не могу понять.

— Марк-хен красивенький, — в десятитысячный раз получил он ответ (на этот раз от Югема).

Все присутствующие согласно покивали: Джинен одобряюще, Джебом задумчиво, а Ендже даже позволил себе мечтательно вздохнуть. Потный и покрасневший Марк с опухшим от насморка носом и еле открывающимися глазами оскорбился за свои геймерские способности и показал всем присутствующим средний палец.

Но его протесты уже не имели никакого значения, потому что всего через несколько часов за его каналом начали следить десять тысяч злоупотребляющих смайликами и просьбами сделать эгьё девочек-геймеров, а меньше, чем через двадцать четыре часа, первые фанфики про Ендже и Марка получили свой собственный хэштег на вейбо. И Ендже мог бы, конечно, принять всю вину на себя и свой болтливый язык, но улыбающиеся во все 32 калифорнийских зуба фотки из профиля аккаунта Марка тоже сделали свое грязное дело.

Залогинившись, Ендже сперва начал записывать запланированное коротенькое видео-извинение на фоне горы одеял, которая должна была символизировать сраженного внезапной болезнью Марка. Тут-то, собственно, все и пошло наперекосяк:

— Всем привет, — собственная глупо (по мнению самого Ендже) улыбающаяся физиономия в квадратике превью смущала Ендже ужасно, но ради дружбы (и, может, чего-то большего) он решил немножко потерпеть и квадратик игнорировать. Говорить, что придет в голову, и там уж будь что будет: — Марк приболел и попросил меня его заменить. А у нас с ним сегодня юбилей — десять дней вместе, понимаете — и я не мог просто так его бросить.

Звук разбившейся кружки и паническое шевеление кучи одеял где-то за спиной оповестил Ендже о том, что сказанное им сейчас услышал не только весь интернет, но и все их друзья, и — главное — сам Марк. К сожалению, воображаемую педаль газа Ендже уже нащупал, а вот поиском словесного тормоза заняться еще не успел.

— В смысле не вместе-вместе, мы просто десять дней живем вместе! Я даже тортик купил, не стыдно хоть в любви признаваться, ха-ха... — поспешные попытки Ендже исправить ситуацию ее только усложняли. Одеяла зашуршали еще энергичнее, но отбирать камеру у Ендже пока никто, вроде, не пытался, поэтому он отважно продолжил читать по пунктам в сценарии: — Но хватит о нас! Давайте лучше попытаемся пройти этот новый квест!

В начале они договаривались только на короткое видео про болезнь Марка, но тот так не хотел терять бонус от участия в каком-то ивенте и сумел уговорить Ендже “быстренько” за него поиграть. Мол, геймплей там совсем простой, даже делать ничего особо не придется, нажимай, куда покажут, да не забывай отвечать вслух на комментарии фанатов между делом.

В комментариях отбоя не было.

За полтора часа стриминга персонаж Марка потерял 6 уровней в опыте и так и не сумел пройти злополучный квест, несмотря на то, что Джинен разгадал важную загадку, а Югем нагуглил подсказки, объясняющие правильный порядок действий. Зато от Ендже интернет узнал, что Марк всегда носит красное нижнее белье, потому что считает, что оно приносит удачу даже не в деньрожденческий год, что они с Ендже знакомы вот уже четыре года и самый памятный подарок Марк сделал на его, Ендже, совершеннолетие.

Марк подозрительно молчал, возможно, спал, возможно, искал новую квартиру для переезда подальше от этой новой болтливой версии Ендже. Югем то и дело ходил на заднем плане, то поправляя ему одеяло, то меряя температуру. Бэмбэм пытался вызвонить Джексона — единственного из их компании с нормальной стабильной работой, а потому отсутствующего — чтобы тот прошёлся мимо экрана вместо Югема и обязательно сверкнул голым прессом (по мнению Бэмбэма, это должно было как-то восстановить безнадежно рухнувший рейтинг игрового канала Марка-хена). Джинен, не особо понижая голос, едко комментировал все происходящее. Джебом полностью погрузился в общение с Коко. 

Ендже остался с интернетом один на один.

Это было интересное чувство, как гипноз, уход в запой или какая-то экстремальная форма хождения во сне. В панике, боясь замолчать хоть на секунду, Ендже вспоминал историю их знакомства, что Марку нравится, когда он поет колыбельные ему перед сном, показывал подписчикам Марка фотку, на которой был похож на выдру, и рецепт карри, которым угощала их аджумма, сдававшая им квартиру, — короче, сдавал последние бастионы. Он трепался обо всем и ни о чем одновременно, а больше всего про Марка, в конце ощутив какую-то новую для себя свободу, выговорившись на сто лет вперед. 

— Возможно, нам стоит сменить аккаунт, перекрасить волосы в другой цвет, выучить тайский и свалить из страны. Бэмбэм давно приглашал в гости, — на следующее утро чуть хриплым голосом предположил Марк, заходя на кухню, и, как ни в чем не бывало, принялся готовить чай с медом и травами по рецепту мамы Югема. Его температура уже спала, но горло все еще болело.

Ендже только застонал обессиленно и еще глубже погрузился носом в чашку давно остывшего кофе.

— О чем ты? Я теперь в интернет больше вообще ни ногой. После всего того, что я там вчера натрепал… 

Марк уверенно отмахнулся, мол, бывает. 

— К счастью, им понравилось, и подписчиков у меня теперь, как никогда. Мы с тобой теперь… как это называется, Джинен для меня загуглил... пейринг! Не стоило мне оставлять тебя с ними один на один без подготовки, — признал часть своей вины Марк. — Комментаторы в интернете бывают… чересчур голодными до информации. 

— А ты своих, судя по всему, совсем никогда не кормишь, — огрызнулся Ендже. 

Марк улыбнулся в ответ и пожал плечами:

— Ну почему, приглашаю иногда Джексона в гости. Он треплется за семерых и постоянно стремится снять майку.

У Ендже от этой шутки в сердце что-то отпустило, он наконец-то поверил, что Марк на него не злится, и смог вымученно улыбнуться ему в ответ.

— Больше всего во вчерашнем вечере мне жалко, что я пропустил тортик, — как бы между делом подвел итог Марк. — И на следующий десятидневный юбилей, Ендже? Я рассчитываю хотя бы на первое свидание.


End file.
